The field of the invention is dolls or small scale replicas of human figures.
Dolls having movable arms, legs and heads have long been known, primarily as children""s toys, but also as collectibles. These types of dolls have typically been manufactured of plastic or other hard material. Many of them have arms, legs or heads capable of limited movement. Due to the construction of the joints between the limbs and torso, or within the limbs themselves, such as an elbow or knee joint, these types of known dolls have limited ranges of movement, positions or poses. Accordingly, they generally cannot simulate many typical action or resting position of real people in day to day living. For example, many dolls cannot simulate the real life human movement of legs crossing, bending at the waist, or moving the arms to cover the face or chest. Accordingly, while these types of dolls have achieved varying degrees of success, disadvantages remain relating to their limited ranges of movement and position.
Another drawback of many existing dolls is that they have visible joints. While various joints or connections between limbs have been used in different dolls to allow the limbs to pivot or rotate relative to the torso, these joints are generally visible. Consequently, when the doll is undressed, or only partially dressed, or even wearing clothing not covering, e.g., the elbow or knee joints, the realism which doll designers strive for, is degraded. Accordingly, disadvantages remain relating to the visible or exposed body joints of the doll.
While a large variety of materials have been used to manufacture doll bodies, hard plastic materials have been most commonly used. While these types of plastic materials have certain advantages, they provide little, if any, simulation of a real human body. Typically, such plastic materials result in relatively hard and rigid doll body components, in contrast to the softer and more pliable characteristics of real human skin and flesh. Consequently, disadvantages remain as well in providing a doll having a more life like body texture or feel to the touch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved doll. Other and further objects and advantages will appear below. The invention resides as well in subcombinations of the components and assemblies described.
To these ends, a doll includes an internal structure having a plurality of sections, with each section pivotably attached to an adjoining section. A doll body, in the form of a human figure, surrounds the internal structure, substantially on all sides. The doll body is a soft and flexible material, such as silicone rubber. The sections of the internal structure are moveable, relative to each other, to allow the limbs of the doll body to be moved into a wide variety of positions, including positions which real people assume, in every day living. As a result, the enjoinment or entertainment value of the doll, whether as a toy or a collectible, is improved, as the internal structure and doll body provide for a doll more closely simulating a real human.
In a second a separate aspect of the invention, the sections of the internal structure are connected to each other via pivotable, rotatable, twistable or ball-type joints. The doll body surrounds or overlays the joints, on all sides. As a result, the joints between the sections of the internal structure are not visible. This provides for a more life like appearance of the doll, especially at the joint areas, such as the knee or elbow.
In a third and separate aspect of the invention, the soft and flexible material of the doll body more closely simulates the touch characteristics of real human skin and flesh, providing a more life like doll.
In a fourth and separate aspect of the invention, the doll is posed within a container or box. This allows the doll to be placed into a variety of true-life poses or positions, for display (e.g., at a point of sale) or for use by the doll owner. The posability of the doll also allows the doll to interact with, or use, various accessories, or props, within the box or container, to provide a more interesting and attractive display.